


Baby Boy

by dirrtylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirrtylarry/pseuds/dirrtylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis’ adopted son. He’s shy, quiet and hasn’t had the best of childhoods; all he wants is to have someone in his life who will love him. On one night when there’s a thunderstorm outside, Harry gets scared so Louis comforts him and proves to him that he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boy

Stepping out of his car, Louis closed the door then moved his eyes up towards the big building in front to him. He swallowed nervously as he pointed his keys at the door the lock his car, turning away to walk closer to the big house.

He let out a deep breath as he lifted his hand and formed it into a fist before he knocked twice on the big brown door. His eyes moved to the side of the house where he saw a big bay window decorated with different coloured cushions. He gazed through the glass and made out different figures, all oblivious to Louis’ stare.

The sound of the door opening brought Louis’ head back to the middle, dropping his gaze from the window to look at the door again. He fixed a smile to his face as it opened fully and a plump, middle aged woman stood before him. He cleared his throat and offered his hand out to the woman.

"Hello, I’m Louis Tomlinson."

"Ah, Mr Tomlinson!" The woman beamed excitedly, “It’s great to meet you at last."

Louis gave a bigger smile, feeling himself being welcomed by the warm glow on the woman’s face. His hand was shook then he dropped it and stuffed it back into his pocket, a little unsure of how this process worked.

"Please, come in." The woman ushered, moving aside to allow room for Louis to walk into the house. “There’s no use standing out here on the doorstep!"

A small laugh left Louis’ mouth as he stepped into the house. His eyes looked around his surroundings while the woman closed the door behind him. The house looked much bigger inside, even from where they was stood in the doorway.

There was a faint smell of something delicious being cooked drifting in the air and reaching Louis’ nostrils, making him suddenly hungry. He smiled as he looked around and saw various paintings and drawings on the wall, obviously made by some of the younger children who lived there.

"We’ll go through to my office." The woman instructed, offering Louis another warm smile as she pointed her arm out towards a closed door in the corner.

Louis smiled back then followed the woman as they walked closer to her office. His mind filled with the previous conversations they had on the phone when arranging this visit, quickly trying to remember her name. He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought of a couple of possible names but didn’t dare say any of them for the fear of being wrong.

Keeping himself quiet, Louis stepped into the small room while the woman moved to close the door and then sat down at a brown desk. She smiled again then picked up two files from the side of the desk and placed them down in front of her.

"Have a seat, Mr Tomlinson." She called, nodding over at the chair that was at the opposite side of the desk from where she was sat.

Louis quickly sat down in the chair, bringing his hands down to sit in his lap as he smiled back at the woman. His eyes flickered down to a folded piece of card that was facing outwards on the desk. It had on it the name ‘Marie’ written in red felt tip pen and covered in dashes of purple glitter. Louis smiled again as he looked back up, now knowing the woman’s name.

"I was very happy with the files you sent in." Marie announced, her eyes looking down at where she had one of the two folders open and she began to scan through a couple of the pieces of paper. “You definitely meet the requirements of adopting."

Louis smiled and nodded, feeling relief wash over him. From the small number of phone calls they had shared over the last few months he knew he had more than a good chance of being eligible to adopt. Marie herself had even said so, claiming that Louis had more than enough reason to be accepted.

Marie closed the folder and moved it aside. She opened the second one and began to skim through the sheets of paper inside. “Now this is Harry’s file."

Louis looked down at the folder then back up at Marie. He was yet to meet Harry, the boy he was adopting. He had already been given a summarised record of what the boy was like as a person and what he liked and disliked, and also about his past life before he moved to the children’s home.

"We keep this up to date with any recent accidents or important information that needs recording." Marie explained, tilting her head to smile back at Louis. She read a few more pages then nodded her head and closed the folder. “Well I don’t think there’s anything more we need to cover. Do you have any questions?"

Louis cleared his throat and shuffled in his seat, a little nervous just from the thought of him meeting the boy he was adopting. “No, no I don’t think so." He bit his lip then thought for a second. “I’ll still have contact with you won’t I? I mean I’m not saying I’d need to get in touch, it’s just if he doesn’t take to living with me, I-"

He stopped and bit his lip again, not wanting to talk about Harry as if he was a toy that needed taking back to the store. He instantly felt bad and his cheeks flushed, more nerves building up inside of his stomach.

Marie smiled understandingly, “We’ll keep in contact for the first few months but feel free to ring if you need to." She stopped and looked down at the file on her desk then back up at Louis with a softer smile. “Harry’s a good child. But sometimes he-"

She stopped and sat forward in her seat, looking as though she was choosing her words carefully. “He’s shy." Her eyes moved back to Louis, seeing him nod as he took in her words. “He’s fairly quiet and likes to keep to himself most of the time. He truly has a heart of gold, but I think really he’s just misunderstood."

Louis felt his heart ache in his chest, suddenly wanting to hug Harry and give him as much love as he possibly could. It was weird, having this much sympathy and affection for someone he hadn’t ever met.

"I think he just wants to be loved, the poor lamb." Marie spoke with her voice calm and gentle, almost too soft to hear.

There was a sudden silence around the room as Marie stared past Louis with her eyes glazed. Louis cleared his throat again and sat up in his chair, getting her attention.

"Can- Can I meet him?" Louis asked, a little shyly as the nerves bubbled inside of him.

Marie moved her eyes back to Louis with a wide smile on her face, nodding her head. “Yes, yes. Of course! I’ll go and see if he’s ready."

Louis smiled and nodded in return. He watched as Marie stood up from her desk and walked out of the room, leaving Louis alone in her office. He let out a deep breath as he waited, knowing that from this moment on his life would change.

Marie’s words about Harry replayed in his head, making him feel another sense of sorrow. He knew about Harry’s upbringing from when he lived with his parents. His childhood was disrupted when they divorced and his dad left, and his mum was unable to cope with looking after Harry.

It was bound to effect Harry being in the middle of a divorce and then to be taken into care. Louis knew that he had a slightly difficult task looking after Harry, but with what he had learned just moments ago still fresh in his mind he was definitely more than willing.

The sound of the door to the office opening again caused Louis to turn his head. He swallowed apprehensively then slowly stood up from his chair, keeping his hands out of his pockets to make a decent impression.

He was met with Marie as she walked back into her office with a warm smile back on her face. “Mr Tomlinson, this is Harry."

Louis dropped his eyes from Marie and looked at the young boy that stood in the doorway. He was dressed in jeans and a purple hoodie, and had a head full of brown locks. His face looked pale and his eyes were wide as he stared back up at Louis, looking a little bit scared.

Blinking quickly after realising he was staring, Louis cleared his throat and stepped forward. “Hi, I’m Louis."

He gave a friendly smile then swallowed again, not sure if he should offer his hand or kneel down to hug the boy. Deciding on his hand as to not startle Harry, Louis extended his arm and watched at how Harry blinked down at it then looked up at him again.

Louis kept his smile on his face as he slowly lowered his hand, unable to stop the hurt feeling punching his heart. His eyes remained on Harry, wanting him to feel safe and comfortable around him.

"He’s just a little bit nervous, aren’t you, poppet?" Marie asked, smiling down at Harry. She looked back at Louis when she didn’t receive any kind of reply. “Well I think he has everything ready, his clothes and things are out by the door."

Louis slowly teared his eyes away from Harry and nodded back at Marie. “Right, okay."

"He doesn’t have much, so.." Marie trailed off, seeing a tint of red appear on Harry’s cheeks. She quickly coughed and moved closer to him then gently patted his shoulder. “Are you ready to go home with Mr Tomlinson?"

Harry moved his eyes from Marie then back to Louis and he blinked as though he was slightly unsure. His eyes met with Louis’ again then he slowly nodded his head, giving him a small smile.

—-

A month has passed by since the day Louis had took Harry home. The first couple of days consisted of Louis trying his best to make Harry feel welcome, as though it was his house as much as it was Louis’.

To Louis, having Harry around felt like he was babysitting his younger brother rather than looking after his adopted son. They were yet to have that special connection that made Louis the father figure, and to be truthful Louis couldn’t see it happening anytime soon.

Harry’s shyness affected their relationship a lot. Most of the time it was Louis doing the talking and Harry would nod or shake his head in response. Other times Harry would give short answers or a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’ whenever Louis asked a question.

Louis knew that Harry would find it difficult to trust people so easily, but it hurt knowing that no matter how hard Louis tried there was nothing he could do to make Harry open up to him. He usually wasn’t a patient person, but with Harry it was as though he wanted to wait until he was ready to trust him rather than push him into it. Louis took his time with him and made sure that Harry knew he had him around.

Louis walked back into the living room after finishing with cleaning the dishes that were dirty from their tea. He smiled down at Harry who was sat on the sofa with his legs up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, his focus on the tv.

Moving over to the window, Louis looked out and up at the sky. The clouds were dark and scary looking, and heavy rain lashed down hitting the ground. Rumbles of thunder boomed outside and amplified into the house.

"It doesn’t look as though this storm is shifting." Louis said aloud, bringing his hands up to close the curtains. He yawned as he spun around and glanced up at the clock on the wall. “Time for bed, Harry."

Louis moved his eyes down to Harry as he moved closer to the sofa. He smiled then reached forward to pick up the tv remote and be pointed it towards the screen before pressing the off button. He put the remote back down then looked at Harry again, seeing his mouth parted open and a scared look on his face.

Louis was about to ask what was wrong but he stopped when Harry slowly unraveled himself and stood up from the sofa. He bit his lip as he walked out of the room, looking like he was about to say something but refrained out of embarrassment.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Louis moved closer to the light switch to turn off the light. He walked out of the living room, quickly checked that the front door was locked, then followed Harry upstairs. He stopped once he had reached the landing and saw Harry was stood outside the door to his newly decorated bedroom.

Another loud rumble of thunder blasted around the house as Louis stepped closer to where Harry was stood. “Harry, is everything okay?"

Harry swallowed then turned his head to look up at Louis with his eyes wide. “I- I’m scared."

"Scared of what?" Louis asked in confusion, his voice soft and gentle.

Harry blinked away the tears that had formed in his eyes then he dropped his gaze. His cheeks reddened as he stared at the floor, too ashamed to look back up at Louis. “The thunder."

Louis felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach, wanting to protect Harry and take away his fears. He slowly stepped closer to him and reached out to take hold of Harry’s hand. When Harry didn’t pull back, Louis squeezed it gently as a smile reached his lips.

"I sometimes get scared of the thunder, too." Louis fibbed for Harry’s benefit, watching how Harry slowly lifted his head to stare up at Louis.

"You do?" Harry asked, with surprise in his voice.

Louis nodded his head, “Yeah. Especially when it’s at night time." He stopped as a thought entered his mind, not knowing how Harry would react at his next implied suggestion. “When I get scared I like to cuddle."

Harry blinked up at Louis with his teeth nibbling his bottom lip. He dropped his gaze to look back at his bedroom door. “I don’t want to be alone."

Louis let another smile take over his face, “You can sleep in my bed with me if you’d like?" He watched as Harry quickly turned his head back and gave Louis a hopeful look before nodding his head.

Louis gave another squeeze to Harry’s hand then walked him across the landing until they reached his bedroom. He reached out with his free hand to push open the door, letting Harry step inside before closing it behind them both.

Dropping Harry’s hand, Louis turned on the light then quickly walked over to his window and closed the curtains to shut out the vision of the storm. Turning back around, he stopped still as he saw Harry stripping down to his boxers out of his clothes in the middle of the room.

Louis flushed as he realised he was staring. He blinked and moved his eyes away, mentally shouting at himself in his head for even looking at Harry dressed only in his boxers. Louis inwardly groaned as he felt his crotch become tighter against his trousers from the thought of what he had just seen.

"Which side?" Harry asked, his voice small as he looked back over at Louis and pointed out to the double bed.

Louis blinked at Harry and then the bed, trying to register the simple question Harry had asked. “Erm, any. Any side you like the look of."

He felt his heart pound and his cheeks flush at his choice of words. He quickly looked away as Harry climbed into the bed, and he hurriedly stepped out of his clothes and moved over to the light switch to turn off the light again.

Slowly walking over to the bed, Louis lifted the duvet and got in at the right side. He wrapped the duvet around his body and shifted slightly to get himself comfy. As he moved, another clash of thunder sounded around the house, seeming louder than before.

Harry gasped and gripped hold of the duvet, burying his face into the pillow. Louis instantly moved closer to him and wrapped one arm around him and the other underneath him.

"Hey, it’s okay." Louis soothed, bringing Harry’s body in closer to his chest. He half expected Harry to move away from him and leave the bed, but instead he pressed himself further back into Louis’ body. “We’ll keep each other safe."

Harry let out a small whimper then dropped his hand to cling to the arm Louis had wrapped over his small body. He calmed down when the thunder subsided and the only sound coming into the bedroom was the tapping of the rain on the window. He let his body relax into the embrace as he closed his eyes, feeling content for first time in ages.

Louis smiled, feeling a sense of achievement wash over him. They had never done this before. They’d never hug or cuddle into each other, this was probably the most contact they’d shared together. It was something that Louis had definitely wanted between them just so their relationship could blossom into something that made Harry feel comfortable, and most of all loved.

Closing his eyes, Louis settled his head into his pillow and smiled as Harry’s sweet scent filled his nose. His arm brushed against Harry’s skin as he moved it slightly, relaxing into the comfort of the mattress. He blissfully sighed as Harry shifted carefully, accidentally pressing his bum into Louis’ crotch.

Harry stills his body and his eyes fly open again. He swallowed away the squeak that was about to leave his lips as he felt something harden against his bum. He knew what it was, and he knew it was wrong but it sparked up something inside of his stomach. He felt his cheeks flush when his own crotch hardened against the material of his boxers. He bit his lip then moved his bum away from Louis’ crotch, silently pleading that Louis hadn’t realised.

Opening his eyes, Louis stared at Harry’s back in alarm. He felt a sickness feeling low in his stomach from the innocent touch of Harry’s bum coming into contact with his crotch. He swallowed shamefully, knowing he was much harder now. His head spun and suddenly felt heavy as a feeling of dread swept over him, hoping that Harry hadn’t felt his growing bulge press against him.

A few minutes passed without either of them moving or saying anything, assuming that the other hadn’t noticed. Harry quietly let out a long breath then dropped his hand down to his crotch in an attempt to press down his erection to make it go away.

He bit his lip in frustration as nothing seemed to be happening, in fact if anything he was making himself harder from the touch of his hand. He sighed and gave up, moving his hand inside of his boxers to slowly stroke his erect cock. He knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help but need release.

His hand stroked slowly on his cock to ensure the bed didn’t move at all, the last thing he wanted was for Louis to catch him in the act. Tiny breaths left his mouth and he but his lip to stop himself from moaning. As wrong as it was, the thought of touching himself while he was in bed with Louis made him even harder.

His hand stroked a little faster now as new kinds of thoughts entered his mind. He bit his lip as he thought about how hard Louis had felt against his bum, then a quiet moan left his mouth as he thought of how good it would feel to have it inside of him. He closed his eyes, imagining Louis pounding into him and making him scream.

His eyes fluttered open and he bit his lip, needing to feel Louis’ bulge against him again. He swallowed then slowly moved himself backwards until his bum was right against Louis’ crotch. A small gasp left his mouth as he felt that Louis was even harder now. His hand continued to stroke himself while he carefully rubbed his bum against Louis’ hard bulge, his heart beating fast at the thought of Louis being mad at him.

Louis’ body froze as he felt Harry grind his bum back into his erection. He stared in shock, knowing he should stop Harry but unable to find the strength, letting him carry on with his movements. His cock was throbbing against Harry’s bum, each one of his grinds making him harder.

He stopped himself from moaning, feeling his body flush with a sudden heat. His hand ached to touch himself but he couldn’t, he was cut off from having any contact with his cock. He bit his lip, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to wait any longer, the aching need was already building up inside of him.

As Harry pushed his bum back against Louis’ crotch again, Louis bit his lip and grabbed Harry’s hip. He held his breath as he started to grind his bulge against Harry, going much faster than Harry was.

Harry’s eyes widened as Louis took control. His bulge was repeatedly being rubbed against his bum while his fingers dug into Harry’s side. Harry stopped the movement of his hand that was holding his cock and he let himself be used as Louis continued to grind against him.

Realising what he was doing, Louis choked back a sob and felt his heart beat double up. He told himself over and over to stop but he couldn’t, his hips just moved faster and his cock pounded against Harry’s bum.

"I’m sorry." Louis whispered, feeling his hips buck suddenly and his cum dripping out into his boxers. “I’m so sorry."

Harry blinked as his heart began to beat heavily in his chest. He felt Louis move away from him and he instantly missed the close contact. He heard the sound of heavy breathing behind him as he slowly turned around so that he was now facing Louis.

"I-it’s okay." Harry assured, his voice small. He watched as Louis dipped his head so that he wasn’t looking at Harry.

"No, it’s not. I shouldn’t have done that, I’m so sorry." Louis rushed out, feeling tears fill his eyes.

Harry moved himself closer then reached out for Louis’ hand. He cautiously moved it down to his crotch then pressed Louis’ fingers against the hard bulge he had in his boxers. “I liked it, Daddy."

Louis’ mouth fell open as he turned to look at Harry again. He felt his breath caught up in his throat as he stared in shock.

"I- I didn’t want you to stop." Harry confessed, biting his lip as he looked back at Louis. “It felt too good."

Louis swallowed then looked down at where his hand was pressed to Harry’s erection. He felt his fingers tingle as he went to move it away, but then Harry’s hand stopped him and brought it back.

"Please, Daddy." Harry moaned, “Make me feel good."

Louis bit his lip and found himself nodding. He knew he should say no and tell Harry they shouldn’t be doing this, but he ignored the niggling voice at the back of his mind and shifted up on the bed so that he was kneeling above Harry.

He gave a quick glance to Harry’s face as he lay on the bed below him, checking for signs that he wanted Louis to stop and move away. He swallowed then reached down to wrap his fingers underneath he material of Harry’s boxers then he slowly pulled them down and chucked them away to the floor.

His hand slowly wrapped around Harry’s length and he gave it a couple of strokes before he dipped his head closer. His hand gripped to the base as he covered his mouth around the head, using his tongue to give short licks.

"Oh, Daddy. That feels so good." Harry growled out, watching as Louis lowered his mouth further down on Harry’s cock.

Louis bobbed his head up and down, taking most of Harry into his mouth. He moaned around Harry’s cock as he felt him throb against his gums. He knew Harry wouldn’t be able to last, just by the way he was lifting his hips up from the bed and letting breathless moans spill from his mouth.

"Daddy, I’m gonna cum!"

Louis moaned again as he felt his mouth suddenly fill up with Harry’s hot cum. He waited until Harry was finished before he slowly pulled away and swallowed what was in his mouth.

Kneeling up on the bed, Louis stared down at Harry feeling his cock beginning to harden again. He noticed Harry’s eyes flicking down towards his crotch, causing him to get even harder.

Harry moved his eyes back up to look at Louis and he bit his lip. “I want you to fuck me, Daddy."

Louis’ mouth fell open again, feeling bursts of arousal shoot through his body. Thoughts of how tight Harry would feel around his cock entered his mind, making him moan low in his throat.

He suddenly leant forward again and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “If you want me to stop just tell me, okay, baby?"

Harry nodded as Louis kissed him again. He watched as Louis moved across the bed back to his side then he reached into the top drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom then closed the drawer. He shuffled back to Harry and put the items down onto the bed, quickly disposing of his sticky boxers.

His hands reached out to spread Harry’s legs then he picked up the bottle of lube. Opening the lid, Louis poured some of the lube onto two of his fingers then he closed it again and put it back onto the bed. He moved his hand down between Harry’s spread legs then looked back up at him.

"I’ll go as slow as you need me to, alright, pumpkin?" Louis assured, waiting for Harry to nod his head before he smiled and dropped his eyes back down.

Using one finger, Louis slowly ran it along the outside of Harry’s hole then gently pushed it inside. He bit his lip as he felt the tight heat wrap around his finger, thoughts of having his cock inside instead returned to his mind.

Harry gasped at the unfamiliar tightness, trying to steady his breathing. His eyes locked with Louis’ as he stared back at him, waiting for him to carry on.

Louis slowly pushed his finger in and then out, creating a rhythm as he repeated the same action over and over. His eyes remained on Harry as he watched him begin to come undone beneath him.

"Do you like that, baby?" Louis asked, “Do you like having Daddy’s finger inside of you?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Harry moaned in reply, gripping his hands at the bed sheet. “Oh, it feels so good."

Louis moaned in response then slowed down his movements to allow him to add the second slicked up finger. Again, he watched Harry as he began to pound both of his fingers in and out of his hole.

"You feel so tight, baby." Louis announced, picking up the pace of his two fingers. He spaced them out slightly so that he was stretching Harry out further, knowing it would help ease the pain of what was to come.

Harry breathlessly moaned up at Louis, panting heavily from the pounding of his two fingers. He bit his lip as he bucked his hips, feeling the arousal spread through his body.

"Please, Daddy." Harry moaned out again, giving Louis wide and innocent eyes. “Please put it inside me. I need you so bad, Daddy, please."

Louis moaned at Harry’s pleas, thrusting his fingers in and out a few more times before stopping to slowly pull them out again. His hand wrapped around his cock as he reached for the condom. He tug on his cock while he lifted the foil wrapper up to his mouth and ripped it open with his teeth.

Harry watched in awe while Louis rolled the condom onto his cock. He picked the lube back up and quickly covered his cock, making sure there was plenty on before he dropped the bottle back onto the bed.

He moved closer again and held his hand at the base of his cock. He leant down so that he was face to face with Harry, his other hand was beside Harry’s head holding him up. He slowly teased Harry’s hole with the head of his cock, earning gasps from Harry’s mouth.

"You ready for Daddy’s cock, baby boy?" Louis asked, looking right into Harry’s eyes. He smiled as Harry nodded then he quickly kissed his lips before guiding the head of his cock inside of Harry.

Harry’s mouth fell open, feeling a slight sting at his entrance. His eyes filled with tears but he blinked them away, knowing that the pain will subside soon. He was right as Louis slowly eased himself in further and the pain was replaced by an intense pleasure.

"Oh, Daddy!" Harry gasped, having more of Louis inside him now. His eyes stared back up at Louis, still as wide as before. He whimpered and clung onto the sheet of the bed, feeling his body tingle as the arousal swept over him. “Daddy, it feels-"

He stopped to gasp as Louis began to thrust himself in and out. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back into the pillow, not wanting the pleasure to ever leave his body.

"Does it feel good having Daddy inside of you?" Louis asked, breathlessly panting above Harry.

"Yes, Daddy. Don’t stop!"

Louis groaned in approval as he lifted his other hand to the opposite side of Harry’s head. He continued to thrust his hips, pounding his cock deeper inside of Harry now. His head dipped and he slowly kissed Harry’s lips, feeling vibrations in his mouth as Harry moaned into the kiss.

Pulling away, Louis stared down at Harry as he picked up his pace. He watched as Harry lifted up his hands and held onto each of Louis’ arms, his eyes looking up at him still.

"You’re such a good boy for Daddy." Louis praised, thrusting harder into Harry.

Harry moaned, his fingers gripping at Louis’ arms now. “Faster, Daddy. Please!"

Louis moaned at Harry’s eagerness. He gripped onto the bed as he began to thrust faster, pounding into Harry at a much quicker pace now. He breathlessly moaned at the sight of Harry panting and writhing beneath him.

Harry felt his head spin as the pleasure increased inside of him. He moaned out ‘Daddy’ over and over until his voice wavered and faded out, bucking his hips up in a desperate way.

"Are you gonna cum again for Daddy?" Louis asked, changing the angle of his thrusts to hit against Harry’s prostate.

Harry gasped loud, “Yes, Daddy! I’m gonna cum. Please don’t stop!"

Louis kept up his quick rhythm and he watched as Harry’s body shook and his cock twitched against his stomach, sending streaks of his cum along his chest.

Dipping his head again, Louis gave another kiss to Harry’s lips then moved up to kiss his forehead. “Daddy’s getting close, baby."

It only took him a few more fast thrusts of his hips before his stomach tightened and his head began to spin. He moaned loud as he filled up the condom. He slowed down his movements, waiting until he came down from his high before he pulled himself out as gently as he could.

Louis reached over to the bedside table again, this time to grab a handful of tissues. He moved back to Harry and gently wiped at his stomach, cleaning up the mess he had made. He then carefully removed the condom and tied it before wrapping it up in the tissues, leaning over the bed to then chuck it into the bin.

Settling down on the bed again, Louis wrapped his arm back around Harry, this time having him facing him. He pulled the duvet back up so that they were both covered then brought Harry closer to him, smiling as he saw his eyes were beginning to shut.

"I love you, Daddy." Harry spoke quietly, letting his eyes close fully.

Louis felt his heart swell, making his smile bigger. He dipped his head and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead. “I love you, too, baby boy."


End file.
